


Transversed: Volume 1

by TZann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZann/pseuds/TZann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2086--A breakthrough in particle physics has allowed for the creation of dimensional portals. With travel between dimensions now becoming a reality, humanity has now begun a new journey on a new frontier, the final frontier...the Gates.</p>
<p>2116 (Present Day)--Mankind has many colonies in other dimensions. United under the banner of the United Earth Coalition (UEC), their mission is to travel to other worlds, colonize, and establish trade.</p>
<p>(All artwork can be found here:<br/><a href="http://tyberzann2814.deviantart.com/">TZann@Deviantart</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transversed: Volume 1

##    
  
_"I will never forget that day. It was the day Alorah was changed forever."_

###    
  
  
**Alorah. The Holy Land. Meridian Valley. Date unknown.**  
  
  
The wind blew quietly through the forest as the sun shined overhead. Reina Caldwin walked towards a cliff that overlooked the rest of the forest. A red-head with a passion for magic, she had a satchel over her shoulder and a staff for a walking stick. Her hood was down as sweat ran down her face. The summer heat was raging after all.  
  
  
“The Magi said it’d be here, but where?"  
  
  
She pouted. Another dead-end. There had been several disturbances all over Alorah over the past few months, rumors of random portals of unknown origin opening and closing. Despite many kingdoms and organizations investigating, nothing came of it.  
  
  
“Another dead-end,” she sighed.  
  
  
Suddenly, her eyes widened and her body shivered. She could feel it. The mana in the air was being displaced; as if it were being driven away, repulsed by some otherworldly force. She looked up into the sky, eyes wide, and saw a white light, like a second sun. The air, pushing and pulling, redirected itself around it like a reversing vortex.  
  
The light source began to expand as streaks of lightning began to shoot forth in random directions. A strange metal spear protruded out of this orb in the sky as the white light began to darken into an ocean blue maw. The mouth of this behemoth only seemed to grow larger and larger until it stopped. Suddenly a gigantic object appeared through the gate. A massive shadow was cast and the mage looked in awe as a flying iron beast appeared through what she could only assume to be a portal. Its brilliant glow and massive appearance was unlike anything she had ever seen.  
  
Immediately, she pulled out her notebook and began to quickly sketch what she had seen. The Magi had to know what was happening here. However, within minutes, the portal behind the ship closed and the ship itself began to fly higher as it suddenly cloaked itself and vanished.  
  
Reina looked into the sky and began to cast a spell.  
  
  
“Anam Laever! **(Detect Magic)** ”  
  
  
Her eyes began to glow a faint blue as her hands reached for the sky. Minutes passed, but nothing happened. She couldn’t detect the ship.  
  
  
_This doesn’t make ANY sense! With a portal that size, anything passing through should’ve had traces of mana. There’s no way that was an illusion spell. A spell of that size should’ve been detected. No...it’s something else...what am I missing?_  
  
_The mana...the mana was repelled by that portal. But how? How can something that doesn’t use magic create something that is only possible through magic? No...a machine? There’s nothing in this world that advanced. Not even dwarves can make machines capable of ripping open portals...no...!!!_  
  
  
Suddenly, the behemoth revealed itself once again. What appeared to be pores, opened up on the sides of the ship as several smaller objects flew out of it. They were headed towards the ground, like insects leaving a hive. Quickly, Reina cast a spell to increase her vision and began to focus on the smaller flying objects.  
  
  
_Are those...humans?! What the hell?! There’s no way anyone in the human kingdom could create something like that. Did the dwarves...no that's not possible either. They would never risk war with the elves to aid the humans. No choice. Need to get closer and confirm their identities. If one of the kingdoms is secretly developing a weapon, the Magi need to know._  
  
  
With a fire in her eyes, Reina dashed off the cliff, hoping to intercept those strange objects. If anyone was going to find out what had happened here, it would be her.  
  
  
**18 hours earlier. Earth. London, England. June 5th, 2116.**  
  
  
Master Sergeant (MSG) Rogers was sitting in front of his computer screen. He wore the standard army shirt, combat pants, and boots. His dog tag hung around his neck. Not as well-built as the rest of the soldiers, he was assigned to be the communications officer of the 223rd Survey Team. So far, it's been standard paperwork and documents. Logistics, the mother of all things tedious.  
  
The workflow is interrupted as the computer notifies him of an incoming call.  
  
  
Accept or Decline?  
  
His face relaxed as his eyes fall on the profile picture of a very familiar face. The online web call was activated and before him, his brother, Hal.  
  
  
“Hey little bro,” Hal called with a rugged smile. His brother was in a similar attire as Rogers.  
“Hey man. How’s it going over in B94?” A calm demeanor sweeps over the room. Like two old friend catching up.  
“The usual. The brass got us babysitting locals. Y’know the drill. What bout you? Word is they got your division headed to T7. Uncharted world yeah?” Hal nonchalantly replied.  
“Shit. Word travel that fast?”  
“Dimensions don’t mean jackshit, little brother.”  
“That so?”  
“Good news is they’ll be putting some of us on leave in a week.”  
“Yeah? I’m sure the real soldiers will be glad to hear it.” Rogers teased.  
“Fuck you, string bean,” Hal retorted, his smile warm.  
  
The mood is interrupted as a bearded soldier looks into Roger’s room. He has a look that tells a complex story all on its own. All of it summarized by one word, veteran. Capt. Vincent McDugal.  
  
  
“Rogers,” his voice is deep. Commanding. Calm. “Briefing room in five,” he stepped out and continued walking.  
  
  
Rogers nodded and turned to Hal. Hal nodded.  
  
“Do whatcha gotta do, little brother.”  
“See you on the far side, yeah?”  
“You know it.”  
  
  
Rogers ended the call and closed the computer screen. He put his sidearm back into his holster and proceeded out through the door and into the hallway. He followed the hallway as it led towards the assigned briefing room. The hallway was considerably wide with computer sensors and terminals scattered about. A squad of combat droids moved past him in the opposite direction preparing for deployment. Two tech officers worked on one of the consoles as they soldered some wiring and continued running tests on their datapads. Rogers passed by a pair of guards who were standing near a door. He nodded at one of the guards who also nodded back. Another typical day aboard the Aletheia.  
  
The briefing room was more of a locker room than anything else. The gear for the survey team was all nestled inside. A tool station was available for soldiers to clean and maintain their guns. If they had the money, they could even purchase mods at the terminal and equip them to their guns. The automated door opened as Rogers walked in. Seems his team was already gathered.  
  
  
“Glad you could join us Rogers. Take a seat,” McDugal said briskly as he reads his datapad, scrolling through it. Rogers scanned the room.  
  
  
_Capt. Vincent McDugal. Nickname, Gaul. He's pretty calm, albeit enigmatic. He certainly has the experience and charisma to lead, but I still don't know much about him._  
  
_Chief Warrant (CW2) Officer Eugene Viola, a tech expert. Although eccentric in many ways, a very kindhearted fellow. Sometime I wonder what a guy like him is doing in the UEC._  
  
_Warrant Officer (WO1) Madison Viola, a linguistics expert and field medic. She is very competent and straightforward. She could stand to be less snarky, but perhaps that's part of her charm. She and Eugene are siblings. How the UEC allowed them to stay in the same unit is beyond me._  
  
_Sergeant Major (SGM) Maria Abernathy, a sniper. A soldier to the core and a total spitfire with the skill to match. If killing were an art, she'd be an artist. 43 confirmed kills in our last deployment to a hostile world. Probably the only one who commands as much respect as Gaul._  
  
_And...who is that?_  
  
  
Behind Gaul was a woman...a Nazaran. She had a slender build and light military gear. Her hair was braided to a short tail that stretched to the base of her neck. Her ears were pointed. Her calm, almost cold face scanned the room. For a moment their eyes met, but Rogers felt a slight chill and decided to avert his gaze.  
  
  
_What is a Nazaran doing aboard a UEC vessel?_  
  
  
Almost as if he could read his mind, Gaul began, “Everyone, division has decided to detail an officer into our unit. This is 2nd Lieutenant Rea’an. She will be our science officer in this operation. Although she’s Nazaran, the Confederacy has asked that she be treated as any other officer in the UEC. I expect you all to show the proper respect due to her, yeah?”  
  
“Sir, what about Clyde?” Eugene asked.  
  
“Clyde’s been transferred over to D-Unit so he’s still around,” Gaul replied, “Any more questions?” as he looked around the room. Silence. It gives consent after all.  
  
“Moving on,” Gaul continued, “To get everyone up to speed, we’re to coordinate with Dicer Team once we hit the ground. While the combat teams establish a perimeter, we’ll scout ahead and make contact with the locals. According to Pathfinder, there should be a small town 50 klicks south of the dropzone. Command wants us to scout it out and report back in three days time.”  
  
“ROE, sir?” Maria asked.  
  
“Minimal force necessary. Same as always, Sergeant,” Gaul replied as he checked the time, “Alright squad. Dismissed. Report to our Orca at 0800.”  
  
The others began to stand up and leave. Rogers sat for a brief moment to study the Nazaran walking past.  
  
Seems a lot of them are popping up all over our military. Well, not my call. Just hope she’s less of an ass than Clyde.  
  
Rogers briskly stood up and headed back to his room. After all, this’ll probably be the most sleep he’ll get for awhile.  
  
  
**Later. Hangar Bay D**  
  
  
Several of the B8 Orcas are being prepped for launch. Technicians and Supply Crews worked quickly to load and outfit the guns on the transports while soldiers and other ground team elements began organizing into their respective groups. Near one of the Orcas, the 223rd Survey Team was readying its gear and supplies. After a cursory examination, Rogers had his rifle ready; he began to check his gear to make sure he had enough mags.  
  
  
“Alright, this is it! Everyone get to your Birds!” one of the deck officers shouted.”  
  
  
The Aletheia began to shake. The lights flickered briefly and Rogers began to wobble, his figure unsteady. His face retched a bit before he calmed down, and he shook his head as he regained his footing.  
  
  
**Alorah. The Holy Land. Meridian Valley. June 6th 2016. Rogers.**  
  
  
_No matter how many times I’ve crossed over, it never gets old._  
  
  
The PA came to life, “All personnel, report to designated areas. Baseplate is green. Prepare for deployment.”  
  
“You heard him! Mount up!” Gaul barked as the other members of the Survey Team boarded the B8 Orca.  
  
The doors shut as the lights became a dim white. The transport began to shake a little as it began its exodus out of The Aletheia. Rogers looked out of the small window behind him as the sun shone beautifully over the clouds. The ship began its descent and Rogers could see other B8 Orcas flying down as well.  
  
Suddenly, a much larger C51 Griffon flew by, several tanks and construction vehicles in tow. Rogers then turned back to face forward in his seat. On his left were the bombay doors. On his right was the door leading to the droid deployment racks.  
  
A beeping noise was heard as the dim white brightened into a red color.  
  
  
“”Red light! Stand by!” Gaul ordered as the team stood up and prepared for deployment. The B8 Orca began to hover above the dropzone as combat droids dropped directly from the ship. The droids silently formed a perimeter as the ship began its landing procedure. Inside, Rogers felt the thud of landing gear hitting the ground. He looked up expectantly at the red light. In seconds, the lights turned green.  
  
“This is it! Move out!” Gaul pulled the lever as the bombay doors opened. A brief bright light blinded Rogers as he rushed out of the ship. In seconds, his eyes readjusted to a lush green forest. The light shined radiantly as the wild-untamed land stretched out before him The droids ahead of them stood crouched, scanning their surroundings. The rest of the team began to take up defensive formations. Gaul checked the wrist device on his arm and began to synchronize it with his earpiece. After a few minutes of calibration, he began to speak into the mic.  
  
“Dicer Team. Begin recon protocol.”  
  
Immediately, the droid team surrounding them stood up and began coordinating themselves. The droids moved ahead of the team in a slow, but steady manner. Gaul made a few hand gestures and the rest of the team followed a distance behind the droids.  
  
  
**Alorah. Holy Land. Meridian Valley. Reina.**  
  
  
Reina watched carefully from the bushes. Her position allowed her to observe the humans and “automata” as they worked. Today seemed like a day filled with surprises. Even though her hearing and vision were enhanced, all her reconnaissance simply gave her more questions than answers.  
  
  
_By the gods...those automata...they’re building a city? Even an army of professional dwarves can’t build THAT fast. And that language...there’s nothing like it on record..._  
  
  
Reina closed her eyes and began to cast her spell once more.  
  
  
“Anam Laever! **(Detect Magic)**.”  
  
  
Her eyes opened as she scanned the group working below. Around them was a faint blue aura. The aura of regular mana, but around them...  
  
  
_No. Not even a trace of mana. And the humans...WHAT?! No mana?! That’s...that’s not possible. All living beings have mana. Even if it’s not enough to wield magic, there should be minute amounts at least. But none at all? That’s not even..._  
  
  
Her eyes widened. She immediately looked into her satchel, her mind in a frenzy. She quickly sketched the insignia and bits and pieces of the machines and people she saw below. After all, there are some things that just can’t be described in words, and if her story were to have any credence, she needed something to use as a point of reference. Her thoughts were interrupted at just that moment as she heard the sound of movement. She closed her eyes and quietly chanted.  
  
  
“Ranos **(Detect Movement)**.”  
  
Just as she feared, less than a few meters northeast of her, a group of automata and humans were headed in her direction. She quickly put her book away and began to chant three important spells.  
  
  
“Em Laec’noc **(Invisibility)**.”  
“Dnuos On **(Silence)**.”  
“Neth’gil **(Lessen Weight)**.”  
  
  
_The last thing I need is to get spotted. No matter what, I have to get this information back to the Magi..._  
  
  
**Alorah. Holy Land. Meridian Valley. Rogers.**  
  
  
MSG. Rogers followed up behind Eugene who was taking point with the fireteam. Dicer Team began to stop in unison. The Eugene and the others followed suit. Gaul moved up past Rogers and next to Eugene, all the while checking the device on his wrist. He looked at Rogers and Eugene and made hand signals.  
  
  
_One unknown. A few meters ahead to the southwest. Intercept but do not engage._  
  
  
Gaul turned to Abernathy and made a motion for her to provide overwatch from the tree above them. He then clicked on the pad and the droids stood up and split into two teams of three to circle quickly around the target. The rest of the team formed a firing line, each man two meters apart as they made a forward sweep.  
  
“Team. Use thermals.”  
  
Rogers pressed a button on his helmet and his visor turned a gray color. All targets emitting a body heat will show in a hot white color, everything else would be either gray or even black.  
  
The group marched forward as the droids on either side of the firing line moved ahead in a pincer formation to surround the target.  
  
  
“Sekips Nezorf **(Ice Javelin)**!!!”  
  
  
Before Rogers and the others could react, an ice spike javelin flew right through one of the combat droids, its arm shattered as it fell to the ground. The shooter, was a red-headed girl. Immediately, the other droid team moved behind her and fire stun darts. The girl quickly put a palm behind her and quickly spoke.  
  
  
“Em D’Nefed **(Protect)**!!!”  
  
  
A brilliant shield spawned forth. Its glow, a brilliant blue. Unfortunately, she was too slow. The weakness of a mage was after all, their inability to chant instantaneously. Her movements grew sluggish as the darts injected their poison.  
  
In an instant, she collapsed. The surrounding droids formed a perimeter as one of them examined the hostile target. After a few minutes to confirm, the machine looked at Gaul and motioned him over. Gaul nodded and motioned Madison to follow. Meanwhile, the rest of the team maintained a perimeter.  
  
Madison checked the girl and nodded at Gaul.  
  
“Alright. Madison, you, D2, and D3 will take this girl back to base. Command will wanna know what a scout is doing so close to the landing zone. The rest of us will move ahead to the objective,” Gaul stood up briskly and motioned to Dicer Team Leader. “D1, take point. We’re moving out.”  
  
D1 nodded and moved with D4, D5, and D6.  
  
D2, who was now down an arm, and D3 remained with Madison to secure and take the prisoner back to base.  
  
The two 6-man fireteams were now reduced to nine members. Four droids and five soldiers. Nonetheless, they were still combat effective and proceeded further south.  
  
“What do you think Rogers?” CW2 Eugene asked. His mind already starting to drift again.  
“Command should stop sending us to worlds with magic,” Rogers deadpanned.  
“Nah, it’s more fun that way. Actually...it’s more intriguing,” the officer stretched out his arms as they continued walking.  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, look at us. We got no powers whatsoever yet with one machine, we can go wherever we want, whenever we want, and take whatever we want.”  
“Technology is a beautiful thing, man.”  
“Not for them I suppose.”  
“That’s reality. One man’s meat after all...”  
  
The group continued on.  
  
  



End file.
